bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Toa of Stone
Toa of Stone was a title given to a Toa who wielded the Element of Stone. Toa of Stone were almost always transformed from a Matoran of Stone, although Pohatu was an exception. Should a Toa of Stone fulfill his destiny, he would be given the option of sacrificing his power, becoming a Turaga of Stone. If a Toa of any element were to lose their Kanohi, their elemental powers would be halved, and their overall strength greatly weakened. Powers A Toa of Stone's Elemental power gave them near-perfect command over gravel and various kinds of rock. As such, at a basic level, they could create, control, and absorb rocks. Examples of this included forming boulders, starting and stopping rockslides at will, and sensing stress points in stone structures, both natural and artificial. Additionally, Toa of Stone were physically stronger than any other type of Toa, surpassing even Toa of Earth, however they still could not hope to match the raw power of a Pakari user. As a Toa Nuva of Stone, Pohatu wielded all these same powers on an even greater level than that of a standard Toa of Stone, and boasted a unique ability; He could set up a delayed Elemental Stone attack. They possessed all these abilities on a vastly greater level than a Turaga, or Po-Matoran. Personality and Traits Toa of Stone tended to be very down-to-earth, realistic, and dependable. Despite this, they could also be dense, stubborn and focused on the present, rather than thinking ahead. They were also known to their incredible loyalty to their friends. A Toa of Stone's armor was usually varying shades of brown and tan. However, there were some exceptions. When Toa Inika Hewkii was transformed, his armor became golden yellow and gunmetal, while Toa Nuva Pohatu's adaptive armor became orange and grey during his time in Karda Nui. They generally possessed orange eyes, although dark blue was not unheard of. All Toa of Stone were male. History Various Toa of Stone came into being using Toa Stones throughout the history of the Matoran Universe, and at one point there were hundreds of Toa in the universe simultaneously, many of them Toa of Stone. But after the Great Cataclysm, their numbers began to dwindle, and only a handful were still alive by the time of the Battle of Bara Magna, including Pohatu, Hewkii and Pouks. Toa Cordak Very early in the Matoran Universe's history, an unnamed Toa of Stone, who started life as a Po-Matoran, was a member of the Toa Cordak, the original Toa Team. He wore an unknown Kanohi, and died in battle against a horde of Zyglak, alongside the majority of his allies. Toa Pouks Pouks, a Toa Hagah of Stone, was part of the Toa team set to protect Makuta Teridax early in the Matoran Universe's history. He was one of the first Toa to realize Teridax's treachery, after discovering that the Makuta had stolen the Kanohi Avohkii, alongside his Toa Hagah allies. Shortly after, Pouks and his entire team were transformed into the Rahaga by Ex-Dark Hunter, Roodaka. Over 1000 years later, Roodaka was coerced by the Toa Nuva into undoing her actions against the Hagah, and thus Pouks, and his Rahaga-brothers and sister, were returned to their original state. He wore the Great Mask of Emulation. Toa Mangai During an unspecified time period, an unnamed Po-Matoran was transformed into a Toa of Stone, and joined the Toa Mangai under Lhikan's leadership. He fought alongside the other 10 Toa, including Lhikan, Nidhiki, Tuyet and Naho, against the Kanohi Dragon in Metru Nui, taking nearly a month to subdue it. 1000 years later he was also present and active during the Toa\Dark Hunter War, which he survived. 2000 years after the war, he was one of the 8 Toa Mangai sent out on false missions by Teridax, in the form of Turaga Dume, and was killed by the Dark Hunter "Eliminator", at an unspecified location. Toa Onewa Onewa ''was once the Toa Metru of Stone, gaining his powers from a Toa Stone created by Lhikan. He defended Po-Metru from the Morbuzahk, fought against the Vahki, and was mutated by the Visorak into a half-beast Hordika, alongside his Toa-brothers and sister. After finding the legendary rahi, Keetongu, Onewa was returned to his original form, and went on to help lead the Matoran of Metru Nui to a safer place. Upon reaching the island of Mata Nui, he, alongside the other Toa Metru, sacrificed his Toa power in order to awaken the slumbering Matoran, becoming a Turaga in the process. He wore the Great Mask of Mind-Control as a Toa, and later, the Noble version as a Turaga. Toa Pohatu ''Pohatu, the most well known Toa of Stone, was created by Artakha as a member of the Toa Mata. He was later transformed into a Toa Nuva, and he was present during many of the most important events in the more recent history of the Matoran Universe, from the awakening of the Bohrok Swarms and the great exodus of Mata Nui, to the conquering of the universe by Makuta Teridax and the reformation of Spherus Magna. He most famously wore the Great Mask of Speed, which later transformed alongside him into a Kanohi Nuva. Toa Hewkii Hewkii was strong and competitive Po-Matoran living on the island of Mata Nui, long before he became a Toa. He was well known by the other Matoran as the greatest Kolhii player on the island, even by those of the other villages. Sometime later, after the defeat of the Rahkshi and the arrival of the seventh Toa, Hewkii travelled with Mata Nui's other inhabitants to Metru Nui. Only a few months after arriving on Metru Nui, he and a team of other Matoran led by Jaller, departed to find and rescue the Toa Nuva, who had been imprisoned on Voya Nui by the Piraka, during their search for the Mask of Life. During the voyage, he and his team were transformed by the Red Star into the Toa Inika, the heroes destined to retrieve the fabled Kanohi. They succeeded in freeing the Toa Nuva from the Piraka, as well as the Mask of Life from Vezon's clutches, however it fell into the ocean, sinking deep into the darkness of the Pit. Following, the Mask of Life transformed the Inika into the Toa Mahri, allowing them to survive the crushing depths. After much conflict, Hewkii and his team retrieved the Kanohi Ignika, and he was present to acknowledge that it was Matoro's destiny to save Mata Nui's life. Shortly before his death, Matoro transported Hewkii and his team back to Metru Nui, returning their ability to breath air in the process. There he witnessed the ascension of Teridax alongside many of his allies. He wore the Great Mask of Accuracy as a Toa Inika, and later, the Great Mask of Gravity, as a Toa Mahri. Post-Reformation After Teridax's death, the few remaining Toa of Stone evacuated onto Spherus Magna, where they aided in the construction effort to build new homes for the many refugees of the Matoran Universe. Known Toa of Stone Below is a list of the known Toa of Stone: *Pohatu - Toa Mata/Toa Nuva *Onewa - Formerly a Toa Metru and briefly a Toa Hordika; currently a Turaga *Hewkii - Toa Inika/Toa Mahri *Pouks - Teridax's Toa Hagah team *An unnamed Toa of Stone - Formerly a member of the Toa Cordak; now deceased *An unnamed Toa of Stone - Formerly a member of the Toa Mangai; now deceased Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008